SEKUEL MY FIRST KISS, MY VALENTINE - YoonSeok FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Yoongi berkali-kali berusaha meyakini cinta Hoseok kepadanya. Namun Yoongi juga manusia biasa. Ada kalanya rasa cemas menghantui pikirannya. Apalagi Yoongi tahu betul seberapa besar perasaan Hoseok kepada Namjoon dulu. Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Jimin #YoonSeok


**Title: Sekuel My First Kiss, My Valentine**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Jimin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 17+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95**

* * *

Valentine terindah dalam hidup Yoongi. Berpacaran dengan Hoseok, pria yang sudah dicintainya diam-diam selama satu setengah tahun lamanya.

Walaupun Hoseok mengatakan ia akan mencoba untuk perlahan melupakan Namjoon dan benar-benar mencintai Yoongi seutuhnya, namun tetap saja kehadiran Namjoon diantara mereka masih sering diam-diam mengusik pikiran Yoongi.

Setelah hari valentine itu, setelah Yoongi dan Hoseok resmi berpacaran, Hoseok akhirnya memaafkan Namjoon dan berjanji mereka akan menjadi teman yang baik.

Teman.

Teman.

Teman yang baik.

Yoongi berkali-kali berusaha meyakini cinta Hoseok kepadanya. Namun Yoongi juga manusia biasa. Ada kalanya rasa cemas menghantui pikirannya. Apalagi Yoongi tahu betul seberapa besar perasaan Hoseok kepada Namjoon dulu.

Sore itu sepulang sekolah, Yoongi ada les bahasa inggris, jadi ia tidak bisa mengantar Hoseok pulang ke rumahnya.

"Gwenchana, chagi~ Hari ini Namjoon dan aku akan ke toko buku, Namjoon mau membelikan Jin hyeong sebuah buku diary~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum ceria.

Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berjinjit sedikit dan mencium pelan pipi Hoseok. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, honey~" sahut Yoongi sambil mencoba tersenyum manis.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon datang ke depan gerbang sekolah dan berjalan bersama Hoseok menuju ke toko buku. Namjoon merangkul bahu Hoseok sambil tertawa. Yoongi memperhatikan sejenak mereka berdua dari kejauhan, lalu berjalan menuju tempat les nya.

Di dalam kelas, Yoongi sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya.

"Hai, kau mengapa merenung?" bisik seseorang yang duduk disamping Yoongi.

Yoongi terkejut dan menoleh ke arah pria disebelahnya itu. "Eh?"

"Daritadi kau merenung, ada apa?" sahut pria berambut orange terang itu.

"Uhm... Tidak apa-apa..." sahut Yoongi. Yoongi memang baru memulai les inggris disitu seminggu yang lalu, jadi ia belum mengenal teman sekelasnya.

"Kau anak baru kan? Kenalkan, namaku Jimin. Park Jimin." sahutnya, masih sambil berbisik karena takut ketahuan oleh sang pengajar.

"Ah.. Aku Min Yoongi." sahut Yoongi, dengan suara pelan juga.

"Jangan keseringan merenung, nanti kau ditimpuk spidol. Pengajarnya galak." sahut Jimin memperingati Yoongi. Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya lalu mulai fokus kepada pelajaran yang ada.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kelas selasai. Sampai bertemu minggu you next week." sahut sang pengajar sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa~" Jimin menstretching tubuhnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. "Akhirnya selesaiiii~"

Yoongi ikut melakukan hal sama dengan Jimin, lalu mereka bertatapan dan tertawa bersama.

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Jalan kaki. Rumahku tak jauh dari sini."

"Mau pulang denganku? Aku bawa sepeda motor."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku suka berjalan di malam hari."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Oke, aku pulang duluan~ Sampai bertemu minggu depan" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, menampilkan eye smilenya yang manis.

Yoongi berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Sesekali ia menendang batu kerikil yang ada di dekatnya. "Apa Hoseok sudah pulang? Atau masih bersama Namjoon?" gumamnya pelan.

Setibanya di kamar, Yoongi menelepon Hoseok.

"Halo, chagiiiii~" Suara Hoseok terdengar sangat ceria.

"Uhm... Halo, honey... Sudah pulang?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada cool, berusaha menutupi kecemburuannya terhadap Namjoon.

"Iya~ Kau?"

"Aku baru sampai"

"Ah~ Kau pasti sangat lelah, eung? Coba aku disana, akan kupijit bahumu~" sahut Hoseok dengan nada penuh aegyo. Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana tadi? Dapat buku diarynya?"

"Iya.. Whoaaa~ Namjoon benar-benar romantis~ Ia membelikan diary yang sangat indah untuk Jin hyeong~"

Yoongi terdiam sesaat. Bagaimanapun juga, Yoongi bukan pria seromantis itu.

"Halo?"

"Ah~ Iya maaf... Aku tadi menguap" sahut Yoongi berbohong.

"Uhmmm... Kau sepertinya benar-benar lelah~ Yasudah sana istirahat dulu, besok kita berbincang-bincang di kelas saja~"

"Ah? Aku tidak apa-apa.." Yoongi masih rindu mendengar suara kekasihnya itu.

"Kau harus istirahat, chagi~ Nanti sakit.." sahut Hoseok.

Akhirnya mereka berbincang sejenak kemudian mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Yoongi berbaring di kasurnya, mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya. Pikirannya masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan.

Beberapa hari berlalu seperti biasa. Hoseok dan Yoongi begitu mesra, namun Namjoon sesekali sering bergabung dengan mereka dan membuat perasaan Yoongi tidak tenang.

Jumat siang itu mereka bertiga makan di kantin sekolah. "Chagiiii~ Aku mau minum soda..." sahut Hoseok, meminta Yoongi mengambilkan soda untuknya.

Yoongi mengangguk dan mengambil sekaleng soda di meja kantin, lalu membayar kepada petugas kantin.

Ketika Yoongi berbalik berjalan menuju meja, Namjoon tengah mengusap bibir Hoseok dengan tissue. Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan kembali ke meja.

"Yaaaa, Yoongi, ajari pacarmu makan dengan benar.. Ia selalu saja menyisakan makan siang di sudut bibirnya." sahut Namjoon sambil tertawa.

Hoseok menendang kaki Namjoon di bawah meja. "Diam kau~ Berisik~"

Yoongi memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Hoseok menatap ke arah Yoongi, namun Yoongi tidak menyadarinya.

Sepulang sekolah, Hoseok dan seorang teman sekelas mereka melaksanakan tugas piket. Yoongi menunggu Hoseok di pinggir lapangan. Tiba-tiba Jin menghampirinya.

"Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. "Ah, iya hyeong?"

"Bisa berbicara sebentar denganmu?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Jin duduk di sebelah Yoongi.

"Uhm... Kudengar kau kekasih Hoseok?"

Yoongi menatap ke arah Jin. Jin tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau tahu kan siapa pacarku?"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kim Namjoon... Ia pernah bercerita padaku bahwa Hoseok menyukainya, tapi Namjoon menyukaiku."

Yoongi kembali menatap Jin.

"Aku tahu Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah berteman sejak kelas satu. Dan aku mencoba mempercayai perasaan Namjoon padaku..."

Yoongi mulai membaca ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung.

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan? Betapa dekatnya mereka? Bahkan ketika mereka sama-sama sudah memiliki pacar..."

Jin menghela nafasnya sambil menatap ke arah Yoongi. "Kau tidak merasa cemburu?"

Yoongi menatap Jin beberapa detik, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah~"

"Kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan kedekatan mereka?"

"Aku hanya mencoba mempercayai perasaan Hoseok padaku..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap langit.

"Aku juga selalu berusaha mempercayai Namjoon.. Hanya saja terkadang..."

"Mereka terlihat melewati batas..." sahut Yoongi sebelum Jin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jin menatap Yoongi yang masih asik melihat langit.

"Aku mencoba percaya pada Hoseok... Hanya saja memang mereka terlalu dekat... Aku mengerti kecemasanmu hyeong..." sahut Yoongi, masih sambil menatap ke arah langit.

"Apa kita terlalu protektif?" tanya Jin.

"Entahlah~ Aku berusaha berpura-pura tidak melihat kedekatan mereka..."

"Aku juga..."

Angin berhembus pelan. Jin dan Yoongi kembali terdiam sambil menatap langit di atas sana.

Tak lama kemudian dari jauh terdengar suara Namjoon. "Ah~ Namjoon sudah keluar. Aku kesana ya. Senang berbincang denganmu." sahut Jin. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian Hoseok menghampiri Yoongi.

"DOR!" sahut Hoseok mengagetkan Yoongi yang tengah termenung di tepi lapangan itu.

Yoongi terkejut, kemudian menoleh ke arah Hoseok. "Kau mengagetkanku~" sahutnya sambil memukul pelan kepala Hoseok.

"Maaf menunggu lama~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum manis. Mereka pun berjalan berdua. Yoongi mengantarkan Hoseok ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Hoseok, Yoongi mencium sekilas bibir Hoseok kemudian berpamitan. Hoseok melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoongi, kemudian masuk ke rumahnya.

"Oooooh~ Itu pacarmu?" Sebuah suara terdengar. Yoongi menoleh. Jimin berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Yoongi berada.

"Oh? Jimin? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Rumahku disini." sahut Jimin sambil menunjuk rumah tepat di depan rumah Hoseok.

"Ooohhhh..." sahut Yoongi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pacarnya Hoseok?" sahut Jimin.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja~ Kami sering bermain skateboard bersama. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Hoseok terlihat sibuk dan jarang pulang cepat ke rumah. Ternyata karena ia sudah punya pacar... Hmmm..."

Yoongi tertawa. "Kau bisa saja~"

"Dunia begitu sempit~" sahut Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pulang ya" sahut Yoongi. Jimin melambaikan tangannya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Esoknya, Hoseok dan Yoongi berencana akan menonton film di bioskop. Yoongi sudah membeli tiketnya dari dua hari yang lalu. Namun tiba-tiba Hoseok ada acara keluarga dan tidak bisa menonton, padahal Yoongi sudah menjemput Hoseok di rumahnya.

"Maaf chagiiii~ Aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti kutelepon ya~" sahutnya sambil berlari menuju mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari rumahnya

Yoongi sangat kecewa. Ketika ia hendak berjalan kembali ke rumahnya, Jimin melintas dengan skateboardnya.

"Hai, Yoongi~" sapa Jimin sambil menghentikan skateboardnya tepat disamping Yoongi.

"Hai..."

"Ada apa? Mukamu cemberut."

"Aku sudah membeli tiket, tapi Hoseok ada acara dadakan."

Jimin berpikir sejenak kemudian berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau nonton denganku?"

"Hah?" Yoongi terkejut.

"Katamu tiketnya sudah dibeli..."

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Daripada tidak terpakai, buatku saja. Aku akan menemanimu menonton. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi berpikir. Benar yang dikatakan Jimin. Tiketnya sia-sia jika tidak dipakai. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menonton berdua.

Jimin terlihat begitu antusias di dalam bioskop. Yoongi tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jimin.

Setelah selesai menonton, mereka makan siang bersama. "Karena tiketnya kau yang bayar, makan siangnya aku yang traktir, oke?" sahut Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk.

Mereka berbincang-bincang selama makan siang. Jimin memang sangat supel. Ia pandai bergaul dan membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman berbicara bersamanya.

Walau mereka baru saja kenal, tapi rasanya seperti sudah berteman sangat lama.

Malamnya, ketika Yoongi sudah kembali ke kamarnya, Hoseok meneleponnya dan meminta maaf karena mendadak pergi tadi siang.

Yoongi awalnya berniat menceritakan tentang Jimin, tapi Yoongi takut Hoseok marah, makanya Yoongi memilih diam.

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Seperti biasa, kedekatan Namjoon dan Hoseok masih sering terlihat di mata Yoongi. Sesekali Yoongi memaksakan dirinya tersenyum dan itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ekspresi ketidaksukaannya terhadap kedekatan Namjoon dan Hoseok sering terlihat di wajah Yoongi.

Namun, di kelas les bahasa inggris, Jimin dan Yoongi sering berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal. Setidaknya, setelah dekat dengan Jimin, kecemasan Yoongi terhadap Hoseok dan Namjoon jauh berkurang.

Yoongi bisa asik bercerita banyak hal dengan Jimin sehingga melupakan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang ada di pikirannya.

Dan setiap sehabis mengantar Hoseok ke rumahnya, seringkali Yoongi dan Jimin berpapasan di depan rumah Jimin dan mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak sebelum Yoongi pulang ke rumahnya.

Suatu sore, Hoseok tiba-tiba membanting tasnya di hadapan Yoongi. Saat itu kelas sudah kosong. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua karena mereka baru saja menyelesaikan piket bersama.

"Ada apa antara kau dan Jimin, tetanggaku itu?" Tatapan Hoseok terlihat benar-benar dipenuhi emosi.

Yoongi terkejut. Selama ini Yoongi tidak pernah menceritakan Jimin kepada Hoseok.

"Uh?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"Jimin. Park Jimin. Yang tinggal di seberang rumahku! Kau mengenalnya?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan? Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Aku kenal dengannya karena satu kelas denganku di tempat les. Aku pikir itu tidak penting bagimu jadi aku diam."

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak penting? Kau bahkan pergi nonton dengannya namun tak memberitahuku!"

Kali ini Yoongi benar-benar terkejut. Darimana Hoseok mengetahui itu semua?

"Ini!" Hoseok menunjukkan handphonenya kepada Yoongi. Beberapa foto Yoongi dan Jimin di bioskop dan rumah makan.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Namjoon sedang nonton bersama Jin hyeong dan ia melihatmu. Ia langsung memfoto kalian agar bisa ditunjukkan kepadaku! Dan aku sering melihatmu dari jendela rumahku! Kau dan Jimin berbincang-bincang di depan rumah Jimin!"

"Mengapa Namjoon melakukan itu? Agar kau membenciku?" Kini amarah Yoongi mulai naik.

"Apa kau pikir Namjoon sejahat itu? Namjoon hanya meneleponku untuk bertanya apa aku juga di bioskop, siapa tahu kita bisa nonton bersama dia dan Jin. Ketika aku bilang aku sedang pergi, Namjoon bilang ia melihatmu bersiap nonton dengan temanmu, aku yang memintanya mengambil foto-fotomu."

"Apa kau sekarang memilih membela Namjoon?"

"Apa itu yang paling penting sekarang? Kau dan Jimin! Kalian yang sedang kita bahas! Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Lalu bagaimana kau dengan Namjoon?" sahut Yoongi.

"Aku dan Namjoon hanya bersahabat, kau tahu itu!"

"Aku dan Jimin juga bersahabat! Hanya itu! Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh bibirnya seperti Namjoon menyentuh bibirmu seenaknya untuk melap sisa makanan di mulutmu" sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok terdiam sejenak. "Kau cemburu pada Namjoon?"

"Aku mencoba mempercayaimu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Amarah Hoseok mulai mereda.

"Tapi kedekatanmu dengan Namjoon sering membuatku cemas... Bukan hanya aku, Jin hyeong bahkan pernah mengajakku bicara dan menceritakan kecemburuannya melihat kedekatan kalian."

"Benarkah?"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin?"

"Aku berani bersumpah, aku dan Jimin hanya bersahabat, tidak lebih! Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan cintaku padamu..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi..." sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba dengan nada sangat lembut.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok.

"Aku sudah benar-benar mencintaimu. Sungguh... Bahkan setiap aku bersama Namjoon sekarang, tak ada lagi debaran yang dulu kurasakan terhadapnya. Bahkan aku sering membicarakan tentangmu kepada Namjoon."

Yoongi masih terus menatap Hoseok tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku yakin itu. Maaf, aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau ternyata kedekatanku dan Namjoon benar-benar mengganggu pikiranmu." Hoseok hampir menangis kali ini.

"Apa benar kedekatanmu dengan Namjoon kini hanya sebatas sahabat? Kau benar-benar telah melupakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Seperti kedekatanmu dengan Jimin. Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Tidak..."

"Seperti itulah hubunganku dengan Namjoon. Kami merasa sangat nyaman saat berdua, tapi kami tidak saling mencintai. Cintaku hanya untukmu, Min Yoongi. Kau bisa merasakan itu dengan Jimin, benar?"

"Aaaaaaaah..." Kini Yoongi mulai mengerti perasaan Hoseok terhadap Namjoon. Memang ada kalanya berbincang dengan sahabat lebih menyenangkan daripada berbincang dengan pasangan kita. Namun cinta dan perasaan yang ada di hati kita hanya tertuju kepada orang yang kita cintai itu.

"Dan maafkan aku... Sudah menuduhmu dan Jimin..." jawab Hoseok sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Aku hanya berharap, kedepannya kau lebih terbuka. Ceritakan semuanya padaku agar aku tidak salah paham seperti ini..."

"Aku juga minta maaf... Sudah meragukan perasaanmu padaku..." Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke arah Hoseok, lalu memeluknya erat sambil mengusap pelan rambut Hoseok.

"Maafkan aku..." sahut Hoseok sambil menangis di bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus mengusap pelan rambut Hoseok.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi..." sahut Hoseok sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Yoongi.

"Aku juga... Hanya mencintaimu seorang, Jung Hoseok..."

Yoongi melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menatap tepat ke bola mata Hoseok. Perlahan-lahan Yoongi mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hoseok kemudian menciumnya.

Ciuman lembut itu menjadi semakin intens. Yoongi mulai memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Hoseok. Tangan Yoongi meremas-remas pantat Hoseok sambil terus menyerang liar mulut Hoseok dengan lidahnya.

Desahan-desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Kini tangan Yoongi mulai membuka kancing baju Hoseok sambil terus melumat bibir Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka.

"OPS!" sahut Namjoon dan Jin bersamaan.

Yoongi langsung melepas ciumannya dan menatap ke arah Namjoon dan Jin, Hoseok juga menatap ke arah Namjoon dan Jin.

"Maaf mengganggu~" sahut Namjoon sambil terkekeh.

"Silakan dilanjutkan~" sahut Jin sambil tertawa.

Yoongi merutuk dalam hatinya.

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAAAAAN~" Teriakan Hoseok nyaring terdengar menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan sekolah.

-END-

 **Note: Maaf kalo absurd XD anyway, thx for reading, jangan lupa reviewnya :) jangan minta sekuel lanjutan yang ini ya, lagi mikir keras mau bikin "adegan ranjang" nya VKook nih buat sekuel You Are My Sun dulu nih wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **kokorocchi : Hoseok lebih cocok jadi uke kalo menurut saya hehehe :) thx for reading & review ya :)  
**

 **vchim : wah ada yg gemes sama saya/? #gagalpaham XD btw ini kan udah sekuel :) sebelum ini ceritanya ada tuh, judulnya "MY FIRST KISS, MY VALENTINE" udah baca belum? :) thx ya reviewnya, makasih juga udah sempetin baca FF ini :)  
**

 **riani98: NamJin usil gangguin YoonSeok wkwkw XD**

 **DozhilaChika: aura ukenya Hoseok begitu kuat di mata saya XD makasih byk bgt juga buat pujian2nya, saya terharu baca pujian2nya :) jadi suka juga kan/? coba bayangin mereka perang beneran di kelas XD belum ngerti rated M ala yaoi nih, lagi belajar dulu :) next kalo udah ahli saya bikinin deh :)**


End file.
